Rogue talents (Origins)
__NOWYSIWYG__'Rogue Talents' are only available to the Rogue class. Dirty Fighting Tree | *Activated *Range: Personal *Activation: 25 *Cooldown: 25s *Requires: 10 Dexterity | The rogue incapacitates a target, who takes no damage from the attack but is stunned for a short time. |-valign="top" | Combat Movement | *Passive *Requires: Level 4 *Requires: 14 Dexterity | The quick-stepping rogue can more easily outmaneuver opponents, granting a wider flanking angle that makes backstabs easier to achieve. |-valign="top" | Coup De Grace | *Passive *Requires: Level 8 *Requires: 18 Dexterity | When a target is incapacitated, the opportunistic rogue strikes where it hurts the most, inflicting automatic backstabs against stunned or paralyzed targets. |-valign="top" | FeignDeath | *Sustained *Range: Personal *Upkeep: 40 *Fatigue: 5% *Cooldown: 300s *Requires: Level 12 *Requires: 22 Dexterity | The rogue collapses at the enemies' feet, causing them to lose interest and seek other targets until the rogue gives up the ruse. |} Below the Belt Tree | *Activated *Range: Personal *Activation: 25 *Cooldown: 15s *Requires: 10 Dexterity | The rogue delivers a swift and unsportsmanlike kick to the target, dealing normal combat damage as well as imposing penalties to defense and movement speed unless the target passes a physical resistance check. |-valign="top" | Deadly Strike | *Activated *Range: Personal *Activation: 25 *Cooldown: 15s *Requires: Level 4 *Requires: 14 Dexterity | The rogue makes a swift strike at a vulnerable area on the target, dealing normal damage but gaining a bonus to armor penetration. |-valign="top" | Lethality | *Passive *Requires: Level 8 *Requires: 23 Dexterity | The rogue has a keen eye for weak spots, and thus gains a bonus to critical chance for all attacks. Additionally, if the rogue's cunning score is greater than strength, sharpness of mind lets the character use the cunning modifier to affect attack damage in place of the strength modifier. to melee only, but cunning calculation works for both melee and ranged.}} |-valign="top" | Evasion | *Passive *Requires: Level 12 *Requires: 35 Dexterity | The rogue gains an almost preternatural ability to sense and avoid danger. This talent grants a one-in-five chance of evading a physical attack, including being stunned or knocked down. , .}} |} Deft Hands Tree | *Passive *Requires: 10 Cunning | All rogues have some understanding of opening locks and spotting traps, but particularly dexterous hands and a steady grip give the character a bonus when picking locks or disarming traps. The character's cunning score also contributes to these skills. as it applies to lock picking and trap disarming, but not to anything else.}} |-valign="top" | Improved Tools | *Upgrade *Requires: Level 4 *Requires: 14 Cunning | The rogue has taken to carrying a full set of implements designed to defeat trickier locks and spring traps without harm. These tools add a further bonus when lockpicking or disarming traps, which the character's cunning score also affects. as it applies to lock picking and trap disarming, but not to anything else. (Does not stack with previous levels taken in this tree.)}} |-valign="top" | Mechanical Expertise | *Upgrade *Requires: Level 8 *Requires: 18 Cunning | Through practice and research, the rogue has come to possess an encyclopedic knowledge of devices designed to prevent entry. Knowing the right technique for the job lends the rogue yet another bonus when dealing with locks or traps. The character’s cunning score also contributes to these skills. as it applies to lock picking and trap disarming, but not to anything else. (Does not stack with previous levels taken in this tree.)}} |-valign="top" | Device Mastery | *Upgrade *Requires: Level 12 *Requires: 22 Cunning | Practice makes perfect, and only the most intricate locks or elaborate traps give the rogue pause at this level of mastery. A further bonus applies when lockpicking or disarming traps. The character’s cunning score also contributes to these skills. as it applies to lock picking and trap disarming, but not to anything else. (Does not stack with previous levels taken in this tree.)}} |} Stealth Tree | *Sustained *Range: Personal *Fatigue: 5% *Cooldown: 10s *Requires: 10 Cunning | The rogue has learned to fade from view, although perceptive enemies may not be fooled. Taking any action beyond movement, including engaging in combat or using items, will still attract attention. If the rogue initiates combat while still stealthed, the first strike is an automatic critical hit or backstab. |-valign="top" | Stealthy Item Use | *Upgrade *Requires: Level 4 *Requires: 14 Cunning | The rogue has learned how to use items while sneaking. |-valign="top" | Combat Stealth | *Upgrade *Requires: Level 8 *Requires: 18 Cunning | The rogue is stealthy enough to try sneaking during combat, although at a significant penalty. |-valign="top" | Master Stealth | *Upgrade *Requires: Level 12 Requires: 22 Cunning | The rogue has mastered the art of stealth, gaining significant bonuses on all stealth checks. |} Power of Blood | *Passive | Tapping the power of tainted blood makes the rogue more nimble, able to move more quickly while using Stealth and more likely to dodge a physical attack. |-valign="top" |'The Tainted Blade' | * Activation: 40 * Upkeep: 40 * Fatigue: 5% * Cooldown: 5s | The rogue’s blood gushes forth, coating the edges of weapons with a deadly taint. The character gains a bonus to damage determined by the cunning attribute, but suffers continuously depleting health in return. Bug: with tainted blade active bleeding damage from dual-weapon expert will be applied to the player instead of or in addition to the target. |} Category:Talents Category:Gameplay